JacKnife Book 1: Injury
by MightyPen543
Summary: Bella, Edward, and Renesmee think that they are finally living happily ever after, until a new clan of vamps tries to split them up.  For what, you ask?  That question will be answered when you read the first book of JacKnife


CHAPTER 1: FLORIDIAN VACATION

I (bella) got to Edward's home, feeling uneasy. Was it a bad idea to leave Renesmee with Alice, I thought. As I got the keys out, I heard footsteps from behind. The keys jingled as I started to shake. I quickly turned around, afraid of what was behind. Of course, it was Alice herself. I exclaimed,"What the hell are you doing? Shouldn't you be watching Renesmee?" Alice pointed to her Volvo. "Don't worry, she's in the car," she assured. I continued,"Well, what are you doing outside of the house? Shouldn't you be inside safely? Where did you go?"  
>Alice answered,"To the mall! Look what she's wearing."<br>Renesmee was wearing those fancy jean diapers and a T-shirt that said 'Vampires Rock.'  
>I grinned as my anger quickly went away. She was only trying to help. She's an awesome Aunt-In-Law.<br>"Okay. I admit, she's rockin' the vampire outfit. Just please make sure she's with you at all times."  
>Alice exclaimed,"Of course! She's my niece. She's the daughter I'll never have."<br>I wondered,"...What about Jasper?"  
>Her grin faded. "W-well, Jasper doesn't want kids. H-he made it very clear that all his love was for m-me, not for kids.<br>I was a little angry at Jasper. Just because he's the man doesn't make him the boss. He shouldn't control Alice's life. "But why the hell not? Can't he at least compromise? Just one damn child!"  
>Alice slowly said,"Calm done, Bells. I'm totally okay with it for now. We'll have that talk in ten years.<br>Her smile came running back. I don't want to see her down. She's like my best friend.  
>She asked,"Do you have any plans? it's almost Thanksgivin'. That comes befor Christmas!"<br>I said,"We want to go to Florida, but Edward's torn on that or Las Vegas." I laughed.  
>I imagine him trying the slot machines, yelling every time he lost.<p>

Alice squealed,"I wanna go to Florida! I heard one of your relatives live there?"  
>I smiled. "Yup. I don't know her though. She's my long lost sister."<br>Alice grinned. "Amazing. So... Am I allowed to... Come?"  
>She put her arms behind her back and start rocking left and right in a pleading motion.<br>I smiled again, unwillingly. "Uh, sure. Wh-why not? You're her long lost sister-in-law."  
>Why do I have to be so nice?<br>"Yay," she said as she opened the door to the house and went in.

I remembered what Edward had told me earlier. Come to the Burger King at 5 PM. It was 4:50.  
>I rushed to the same Volvo Alice was driving and used my brand-new second key to the car.<br>It was easy to know what Burger King to go to, because there aren't many in Forks.  
>When I got there, the only car there was - You guessed it - a Volvo.<br>Edward was right at the entrance, and he kissed me to the closest booth.  
>He held me in his arms, kissing my neck like he was about to bite it.<br>I felt lucky to not have to worry about that. He could never bite another vampire.  
>I love him more than myself. I've heard myself say it a million times, but I can't help myelf.<br>He's my life, and without him, I don't need to live.  
>He's my first and last love.<br>When he finally took the time to breathe, he started talking about our first real vacation.  
>"So. No nomads, no volturi. Just us."<br>I nodded. I didn't know how to tell him that it wasn't just us.  
>"E-edward, I need to tell you something."<br>He looked serious. "What?"  
>I blurted it out,"This... isn't the dream vacation you want. I'm only going there to see my long lost sister. And even if we wanted to squeeze some romance in, Alice wants in, and I can't say no..."<br>He was frozen. I wouldn't know what to say if I told myself that.  
>He breathed deeply. "Uhh... Well, I don't know what to say...<br>First off, I have money. It's only gonna take one day to meet your sister.  
>And the Alice problem can be solved. Just bring Jasper along. If we get a room for us and a room for them, we'll both be able to have our romance. Is that okay?"<br>I was left speechless. I think I look for problems myself. I mean, why couldn't I think of that?  
>We could buy a second house there if we wanted. Maybe we should.<br>I asked,"Do you have enough money to buy our second house there?"  
>Edward nodded. "I have money for whatever you want, honey."<br>He kissed me again. "Let's go now," He said.  
>"Now?" He assured,"Yes, now."<p>

It took a couple of hours to get there, but we made it.  
>As we drove to look for a house, we saw a sign that said,"Welcome To Florida."<br>We arrived at the city of Orlando not long after.  
>Edward asked,"Where does your sister live?"<br>I read a piece of paper. "2569 Sunfish Street in Winter Run II."  
>We quickly got to the neighborhood, and it wasn't that big.<br>The houses were really small... and really ugly.  
>Her house was the ugliest; it was a booger green color.<br>"Ugh," I retched.  
>Edward sighed,"This is gonna be a long day." <p>


End file.
